


Sickness Doesn’t Stop The Super Soldier

by stony_superfam



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Tony loves his husband even tho he can be stubborn at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Steve’s sick and Tony takes care of him.





	Sickness Doesn’t Stop The Super Soldier

Steve woke up knowing that today was not going to be a good day. His muscles were aching, his nose was stuffy, his throat hurt and he was feeling dizzy and nauseous at the same time. He decided that he wasn’t going to let that stop him, because like it’s only a little cold right? He was a super soldier and he could handle anything. He looked over to his husband Tony and smiled. His husband looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Placing a kiss on his head, he got out of bed, and steadied himself to make sure he wasn’t dizzy. He walked to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and then hopped into the shower, letting the warm water relax his aching muscles while also hoping it would take away the dizzy and nauseous feeling.

After a long hot shower he hopped out, dried himself off and headed back into the room. He was shivering slightly but he didn’t focus on it too much. His head was pounding and he was hoping that the shower would have calmed him down but that didn’t happen and only made him more nauseous and light headed. When he entered the room, Tony was getting out of bed and he looked up to see him enter and smiled.

“Good morning beautiful husband of mine” he said. 

Steve laughed lightly, which turned into a cough but he replied with a “morning babe” and headed to the dresser to take out a change of clothes. 

Tony frowned in concern when he looked upon Steve’s state: his husband wasn’t his usual cheerful morning self. He was shivering, coughing and there was sweat all over his forehead. He also noticed how tense the super soldier was and he couldn’t help but worry. 

He walked toward’s Steve and put an arm around his waist steadying him and used the other hand and pressed it against his forehead and his cheek and noted that he in fact had a temperature. “Tony what are you doing?” Steve said trying to get away from his husband so he could get ready and go downstairs to make breakfast. But Tony held onto him firmly, spun Steve around so he could look at his face. He noticed how pale his husband looked, how he was shivering in his arms and the beads of sweat that outlined his forehead. He looked Steve in the eye and said “Babe, why didn’t you tell me that you’re sick?” Steve replied with a “I don’t know what you’re talking about”, coughing and trying to get out of his arms.

“Bullshit Steve. You’re shivering, you have a temperature, you keep coughing and knowing you I’m pretty sure you’re hiding something else that’s bothering you”, Tony replied. Steve sighed and coughed, he knew he couldn’t hide anything from Tony. The man was always able to see through him and tell if something was bothering him or wrong. 

“Maybe I am a little sick”, Steve mumbled. He looked away from Tony, feeling guilty about how he had lied to the man and probably made him worry more than he already was. Tony looped his arms around Steve, pulling him into a hug while he ran gentle circles on Steve’s back with one while carding through his hair with the other to help soothe him. 

Tony gave him a smile and spoke softly, “Steve, you know there’s nothing wrong with admitting that you’re sick right. I’m not going to judge you or be upset if you ask for help when you need it.”

Steve sighed. He knew that what Tony was saying was true but he couldn’t help but feel as if he was just going to be a bother. He knew Tony had more important things to do and he didn’t want to distract him from getting them completed. Tony looked at Steve and seemed to pick up on what he was thinking. 

He gently cupped Steve’s face in his hands and smiled at him while saying, “I know exactly what you’re thinking and I’m going to tell you that none of it is true. I don’t have anything more important to do then to take care of you and make sure that you get better alright.” Steve sighed and nodded his head. Tony kissed his forehead and said “I think it’s time for you to get some rest. Let’s go.” Tony held Steve by his waist and gently guided him up the stairs to their bedroom. Once they reached the room, Tony tucked Steve into bed covering him up with two blankets. He carded a hand through his hair until Steve fell asleep. He placed a kiss on his head, raised the blankets higher and tucked him in while going out to the kitchen to make some soup for his loving husband. 

Tony entered the kitchen and decided to make some chicken soup. He got out the ingredients and packet and started to make the soup. After it was done he poured two bowls, put them on a tray along with the glass of water and medicine and walked back into the bedroom to give it to his husband. 

When Tony entered the room, he saw that Steve was dozing off and he hated to wake up his husband but he needed him to take some medicine before he could rest. He put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and gently shook it so he could get him to wake up. Steve slowly opened his glassy eyes and cleared them up and looked up at Tony. He coughed and asked Tony, “what is it?” Tony looked at him and said “hey, I need you to eat something so we can get some medicine in you so that. Can you do that babe?” Steve slowly sat up and Tony placed the tray on his lap. Steve ate the soup slowly and after a couple of bits he couldn’t eat anymore and pushed the tray away. Tony didn’t push him to eat more knowing that it would make him more nauseous then he already was. Tony handed the medicine to Steve so he could take it. He put the tray on the nightstand and once Steve took his medicine he took the glass from him and put it there as well. He tucked Steve into bed before getting up so he could rest but a hand on his stopped him. He looked down at his husband in question. “Can you stay, please?”, Steve asked. Tony smiled gently at him and nodded his head. “Of course babe.” He got into bed, fixing the blankets over Steve and himself, wrapped an arm around him and carded his hand through his husband’s hair. “I love you”, Steve mumbled. Tony smiled at him and replied back “love you too babe.” They soon fell asleep and the next morning Steve was feeling better and Tony was just happy to see that his husband wasn’t so miserable anymore.


End file.
